


Going Home Again

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Going Home Again

The train rumbled along the tracks, taking Severus back to his youth—before he could Apparate but after his mum had stopped coming to fetch him at King's Cross. 

Severus's stomach clenched when the train pulled into the station.

His eyes scanned the crowd as he made his way toward the street, wondering whether she'd come to meet him. It had been so long.... 

"Severus," a voice rasped. His head snapped around, not knowing how he could have missed her—hair completely grey now, glasses perched on the end of her nose, a familiar scowl on her face.

"Hello, Mum."


End file.
